


Making Heat

by Laweizhu



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NSFW tag scene for another work, Sexy Times, cuddling for warmth leads to sex, really its just PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laweizhu/pseuds/Laweizhu
Summary: NSFW scene after chapter 9 in my Snippets work. Cuddling for warmth leads to sex when the heater breaks





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snippets of a Me, You, and Me and You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432938) by [Laweizhu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laweizhu/pseuds/Laweizhu). 



> NSFW tag scene from http://archiveofourown.org/works/9432938/chapters/22448993  
> You don't necessarily have to read it before, but it may be helpful

It didn’t seem like the heater was going to fix itself in her apartment, so Sara decided the Len’s idea of making their own heat was probably the better way to go. 

She didn’t quite feel sexy in the layers she was wearing, but then again, when you’re with a man who knows all the right places to make you scream, she supposed it didn’t matter if she were naked or wearing three sweaters. Leonard trailed his slightly cool, slender fingers up her spine, ghosting over scars, teasing her in all the right spots. 

Sara leaned into his touch, moving her head to graze his jawline, leaving light kisses on his neck, adam’s apple, chin, before finally reaching her destination. The cool air of the apartment made their kisses all the more heated. 

Leonard used both hands to grasp her bottom as he rolled onto his back and settled her on top of him in the most delicious way. Her sweater had ridden up and his hands had ventured back underneath to explore more of her skin. 

Sara decided that it was only fair to reciprocate and used one hand to shift his shirt up as she used her other hand to trail down his abdomen, through his happy trail, and tucked her hand underneath his sleep pants to stroke him. 

He hummed as she settled her warm hand over him, his touches becoming more intense as she explored his member. Leonard used the bit of space between them to shove his hands underneath her underwear, leggings, and sweatpants and push them down towards knees, but only making it halfway to her thigh with the weight of the blankets. Nevertheless, his fingers reached her lower lips and began teasing her by bringing them closer and closer, but never going quite in. 

His used his other hand to trail up her body and play with her already hardened nipples through her sweater. Sara could only let out a airy moan, continuing with her ministrations on his hardening member. She squeezed his base before slowly swiping up to the head of his dick, causing Leonard to lightly bite her on her shoulder. 

The suddenness of his teeth caused a rush of heat to course through her, making her more aroused and giving Leonard enough lubrication to begin slowly thrusting his finger inside her. Sara was finding it difficult to hold herself above him and stroke at the same time, especially with how he was using his thumb to play with her clit. 

She whispered for him to pause for a second while she shed all her clothes, giving time for Leonard to remove his clothes as well. The air underneath their pile of blankets was much warmer than the room outside of it, but they didn’t want to take the mound of warmness off of them quite yet. 

Sara leaned forward, still sitting atop Leonard and rubbed her slickness along his dick, creating a wonderful friction for both of them. He leaned up to take her lips with his, and slowly lift her so she could align him with her. With both their mouths still connected, Sara slowly sunk on Leonard, both of them swallowing each other’s groans. 

Her weight settled on him while she adjusted to his girth, carefully grinding against him in just the right spot. Long fingers trailed up her spine until they migrated to her breasts where he begin to stroke and tease her nipples.Leonard gave a few shallow thrusts upwards causing her chest to bounce, and her hands to brace the bed beneath them as he went even deeper inside her. Sara moaned his name before using the anchor of the bed to begin lifting herself up and down on him. 

Their bodies began to heat up with the rhythm they were setting. Their moans and groans not escaping the blankets surrounding them. With the weight of the comforters on her back, the angle Sara was at while riding him was causing the head of his dick to hit the sweetest spot inside her. 

Leonard brought one hand to her thigh to grasp it and started to thrust faster and fuller into her. The only thing that could be heard in their space was the short breaths and slapping of their skin. 

The hard pace they were both going at meant she would be reaching her peak soon. She could feel the rise, the tingling in her stomach cresting and when she finally hit her orgasm, she moaned into his neck, clenching herself around him. Leonard continued to give shallow thrusts as her contractions squeezed him, giving him an amazing pressure and heat. 

He could feel the rush of liquid surrounding his member as she came and grabbed onto her hips to reach his peak. In mere moments, Leonard came, his entire body tensing as he shot inside of her, her muscles still contracting around him. Leonard held her body tight against his, feeling her breasts against his chest and allowing her to grind herself against him to make her orgasm last longer. 

Once the high passed and they were settling down, Sara laid her head upon his chest, using her fingers to lightly trace along his arm. They gave each other gentle kisses, allowing their bodies to cool down enough that they didn’t strip the blankets off them. 

 

As Leonard softened inside her, she moved slightly to allow him to slip out. With their body temperature well above where they started, the crook and assassin cuddled in the aftermath, both warm and sated. 

 


End file.
